Mosquito Ice Cream
by Swamp Rat's Chere
Summary: Wanda's pregnant, the father's is going to marry her, so things are good right? Guess who just found out! REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Until I win the lottery and buy Marvel, I don't own the X-Men

Todd screamed as he hopped into Lance's room,

"What's wrong now?" Lance asked looking extremely pissed off at having a smelly toad boy in his room, especially since he had been busy.

"Did like Wanda like hex you agian?" Kitty asked from under the covers of Lance's bed.

"Worse!" Todd screamed hiding his face in his hands.

"What'd you do now Tolanski?" Lance asked drumming his fingers on his nightstand.

"I don't know! She just screamed at me about ruining her life."

"Like that could mean like anything," Kitty commented rolling her blue eyes as she phased her hand through the bed to grab her clothes.

"Kitty, could you please talk to her yo?" Todd begged as Lance rolled his eyes.

"We were in the middle of something, Todd." Todd looked at Lance, then at Kitty who was currently trying to put her bra back on.

"EWWW!" he screamed when he realized what they had been doing.

"It's your own fault for barging in."

"But you gotta help me yo!"

"Lance, I'm like decent. I'll go talk to Wanda, you can like kill Todd while I'm like gone," Kitty said kissing her fiancee on the lips before following Todd out of the room. Wanda's room was only a few doors down.

"Wanda, it's Kitty," she called softly knocking on the door. "Can I come in?" There was a pause and then Wanda answered.

"Okay, but only you!" Kitty nodded and phased through the door. Wanda was sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes. Immeditally Kitty felt sorry for her. She'd never seen Wanda cry.

"What'd Todd do now?" she asked softly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"This," Wanda whispered handing Kitty a pregnancy test. It was positive. Kitty's mouth dropped.

"But I thought..." Kitty stuttered

"That Todd and I never?" Wanda asked blushing a little. Kitty nodded trying not to think about what her and Lance had been doing before Todd had burst in.

"It was one night, things were bad, for the both of us. It was a few days after the attack and with things so uncertain. I didn't want to die a virgin, Kitty," Wanda sobbed. Kitty scooted a little closer and gently hugged her.

"Have you decided what you want to do about this?"

"No, I haven't even told Todd yet. What if he leaves?" Wanda and Todd had only become a couple about a month ago, when Todd had asked Wanda out and she'd accidently said yes. What had finally won her over was before the date, Todd had spent an hour in the shower at the Xavier Institute so Wanda could take her shower at the Brotherhood House.

"You need to tell Todd. Wanda, he has a like right to know," Kitty stated handing Wanda a tissue. The other girl nodded and blew her nose looking up at Kitty, her eyes still red rimmed.

"I know."

"Um, is it safe to come in yet?" Todd's voice asked from the hallway. Kitty gave Wanda a look saying she hadda tell, and it was better now than later.

"Yeah, it's safe," Wanda said softly as the door handle turned and Todd hopped into the room.

"I've got to be going, um, good luck with you know," Kitty said darting out of the room leaving the two lovers alone. Todd looked at Wanda, her eyes were red and her makeup was smeared.

"What's wrong?" he asked wrapping an arm around her trying to figure out what could've upset her this much. "What did I do wrong?" he asked wanting so bad to make things right, to make Wanda smile agian.

"Todd, I don't know how to say this, but it involves the both of us, remember that time we, on the sofa downstairs, and no one was home?" Wanda asked in fractured sentances still too upset to speak coherently. Todd nodded remembering that magical night.

"Of course I do, Cuddlebumps, how could I forget, that was the best night of my life," he stated trying to figure out what Wanda was leading up to.

"Todd, I'm sorry, and I know that you didn't mean for anything to happen, but something did, and now, now...Todd, I'm pregnant," Wanda blurted out unable to keep quiet any longer. Todd looked at Wanda slowly taking in what she had just said.

"You mean, you and me, we're gonna be parents?" he asked wanting to make sure he hadn't misheard. Wanda nodded.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't wanna. I'm not going to make you stay because of this," Wanda started. Todd held a finger up to her lips and kissed her.

"Wanda, I love you and I'm going to stay with you and help you, not matter what. I like the idea of us having a family and I know I love you," Todd whispered holding Wanda close.

"Really?" Wanda asked her blue eyes filling with tears again. Todd nodded and Wanda smiled "I love you too Todd, do you think we should tell about this?" she asked soflty knowing Todd was telling the truth about wanting to stay. He never said anything unless he meant it. They were going to be a family. She would have a real family, not one filled with lies and betrayal.

Author's note: Okay, see the lil purple button, click it and review, please, I love suggestions


	2. Telling Pietro

Disclaimer: The disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men was stolen by Pietro

Todd stood outside Pietro's room with Wanda. They had decided it would be pointless to hide Wanda's condition and since Pietro was her brother he should be the next to know. Neither was sure how Pietro would respond to this news. Wanda was afraid he'd make some kind of scene and then tell their father who would definally make things worse. Todd wasn't too worried about Pietro making a scene, but was a little more worried about whether or not Pietro would blame him for this entire mess and try to break him and Wanda up. Pietro did sometimes have an over protective streak when it came to his twin sister.

"Are you going to knock or do I have to?" Wanda asked softly sliding her hand into Todd's. Todd gulped and looked at the door again.

"I'll do it," he said building up his courage and bringing his free hand to the door. He tapped softly and hoped that maybe Pietro wouldn't hear him and they could go back to hiding out somewhere planning their future.

"Come on in, it's unlocked," Pietro said from inside his room. Wanda looked up at Todd, and he squeezed her hand in reassurance. Slowly Todd pushed the door open and the couple walked in. Pietro was sitting at his desk writing something, which he quickly shoved into an already open drawer.

"Toad, whatcha want?" he asked not seeming to notice Wanda.

"Wanda and I want to talk to you about something."

"Um... It wasn't me, I swear it wasn't! I was on an um... date, yeah that's right I was on a date!" Pietro exclaimed quickly looking very guilty of whatever he was claiming he hadn't done.

"Someone's got a guilty conscience, but whatever you did or claim you didn't do, that's not why we're here," Wanda said impatiently rolling her eyes at her brother.

"We're here because..." Todd started as Pietro spun around to look at the couple. His blue eyes widened.

"Todd, if you're in here for the reason I think, you're a very dead little amphibian!" he shouted as Todd quickly hopped out of the room with Pietro chasing him with a baseball bat.

"Well, that went well," Wanda muttered sitting down in Pietro's chair to wait for him to come back. A few minutes later, well it seemed like minutes, knowing Pietro it might have only been a few seconds, Wanda could hear her brother running back up the stairs.  
"Welcome back," she muttered dryly. "I trust you didn't hurt Todd too badly, after all my baby is going to need a father," she added boredly. If Pietro had been chasing Todd around like that he probably was right about knowing already.

"He's tied up for now, how did this happen? Don't you have any sense? Do you want me to take you anywhere to have this taken care of?" Pietro asked rapid firely as Wanda just rolled her eyes.

"It was an accident, yes I have sense, and no, I'm not having an abortion if that's what you mean," she answered already getting slightly annoyed with her brother.

"But..." Pietro stuttered as if not believing his sister was really going to go through with this, after all it was going to be Todd's child.

"But what? Todd and I talked about it, and I want this baby Pietro, I don't know why exactly, but I do, and if you've got a problem with it than you can just learn to deal." Wanda stood up slowly and turned to leave. Pietro stared at her a few moments and then darted over to her.

"If this is what you want Wanda, then I'm behind you all the way," he said quickly wondering if he should go untie Todd, but that had already been taken care of by Kitty and Lance.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own the X-Men

Author's note: Wanda and Pietro are about 18, Lance is 18, Kitty is 17, Todd is 17, just so you know the ages of the main chars,

"You know, we've got to tell father eventually," Pietro told Wanda as they sat on the sofa. He watched his sister's eyes widen in fear, both of her father and what he might do to her and Todd. He knew she was thinking about how much he'd freaked when she'd told him about her pregnancy. Their father would be about a thousand times worse, maybe a million and Pietro wasn't sure how much of Magneto's brainwashing was even holding on Wanda anymore.

"I know, and I will," Wanda answered looking her brother in the eyes. She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's just, you wanted to kill Todd, and probably would've if Lance and Kitty hadn't stopped you, Dad wouldn't stop, he would murder Todd."

"I know, but you'll start showing eventually, and then it'll be too late to hide it and I think Dad would like to find out from you before you're forced to tell him or he hears from someone else." Wanda nodded, but didn't think telling her father was really a good idea, at least not now. Todd watched the twins talking and tried to think about her Wanda's dad would react. For a moment he wished this that Wanda's father could've been someone else, anyone else, but Magneto was defintally someone to be afraid of, and if he was told, and he wasn't happy, which he probably wouldn't be about his teenaged daughter's pregnancy, then Todd was a dead toad.

"I agree with you baby cakes," Todd said hopping closer to Wanda and wrapping an arm around her waist trying to reassure that everything would work out somehow, but he didn't really succeed.

"We'll talk about it later Pietro, I've got plenty of times to figure things out." Pietro looked at Todd and Wanda and tried not to think that maybe, just maybe they did make an okay couple, and then he felt something he had only felt a few times before in his life, jealously. He was jealous of them, they seemed to be able to face this huge problem, and they were together while he had no one.

Wanda sat down on the edge of her bed tears building in her eyes, Todd was sitting next to her holding her close. He knew she wasn't sure about all this, he knew they were going to keep the baby. No, she was going to keep the baby, he wasn't even sure if him and Wanda had a future as a family. He really liked the thought though, of him and her, and maybe a few children hopping around the house. Not this house he decided looking at the peeling wallpaper and missing paint.

"Todd, you look so far away," Wanda's voice interupted him.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the future, or well, what I'd like to be the future. Wanda, I know we haven't been together for long, and that this isn't the best of circumstances for this, but I love you Wanda and I know we're young now, but I do want to be part of your life and my child's life forever," Todd said sliding his hand around Wanda's. She looked up at him her blue eyes shining slightly.

"Todd, are you asking what I think you're asking?" Todd nodded.

"I know, I don't have a ring or anything, but I'll have the money eventually and..." Todd didn't even get to finish his sentance because Wanda wrapped her arms around him tightly and kissed him passionatly on the lips. He blinked for a second. "Um... I'll take that as a..."

"Yes, Todd, it was a 'yes' I would love to marry you."


	4. What Todd and Wanda think of Lanitty

Kitty and Lance both glanced at each other at the dinner table. Kitty was staying at the Brotherhood for dinner, since Rogue and Remy were cooking and everything they made was too spicy.

"So, you're like really engaged?" she asked Wanda who nodded.

"Yes, but we don't wanna get married right away," she answered sliding her hand into Todd's.

"That's great for you two, but don't you like think it's like a little soon? Lance and I have been dating for like almost three years and like we're like not engaged."

"Kitty, eat your burger," Lance said trying to get off the subject of his non-existant engagement at the moment.

"Like I told you I'm like a vegetarian," Kitty snapped glaring at the cheese burger in front of her. "Like maybe you should like learn to like listen to me," she added glaring. Todd and Wanda both looked at each other and quickly excused themselves back up to Wanda's room. They could hear Kitty and Lance, now fighting, in the kitchen.

"Think they'll break up this time?" Wanda asked flopping down on the bed as Todd sat down next to her.

"Doubt it, Lance will go out and buy a ring, probably with Pietro's money," Todd answered seriously rolling his eyes at Lance and Kitty's stupidity that they still thought they were right for each other.

"They're not like us," Wanda stated snuggling against Todd slightly and smiling as he slid her hand into his.

"No, they're not, because I truly love you, Wanda," Todd stated kissing Wanda on the lips with a smile.

"I love you too, Todd, but are you sure we're not just doing this for the baby?"

"Of course I'm sure, Wanda, I wanted to marry you the day I first saw you!" Wanda raised one eyebrow remembering the first time she'd seen the Brotherhood boys and tried to kill Pietro causing severe damage to the house.

"Okay, okay, maybe it wasn't the first time," Todd retracted laughing.

"It doesn't matter when you first fell in love with me Todd. Now, do you want to be there when I tell my father or not?"

"Um, Babycakes, I love you, but that love does not include being anywhere you're father can kill me for getting you in that condition." Wanda laughed kissing Todd.

"I know, and you'd be the safest at Xavier's. I know he'll protect you from my father, but it'll be the X-men you'll have to watch out for," Wanda said softly running her fingers through Todd's hair.

"Anything to stay alive," was Todd's response as they fell asleep in Wanda's bed in each others arms.


	5. In which Wanda Gets A Phone Call

Author's note: here's your update, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming

The disclaimer saying I don't own the X-Men was hexed to death by Wanda.

"Wake up slow pokes!" Pietro's voice woke Wanda up from her sleep and without even getting out of the bed she threw a hex in his general direction. "Hey! That almost hit me!"

"Dang, I missed then," Wanda muttered sitting up slowly and looking at Todd who was sound asleep next to her. Smirking she leaned over and kissed Todd gently on the cheek.

"Ewwww," Pietro shrieked as Wanda laughed.

"What's wrong, Pietro, can't stand you're sister kissing her fiance?" she asked with a smirk. She had forgotten how much fun it was to tease Pietro. "You know, Todd and I did a lot more to get me in this condition." Wanda's smile broaded as Pietro turned a sickly shade of green and fled from the room. Todd stirred slighlty.

"Morning," Wanda stated sliding out of the bed.

"It's morning already?" Todd asked sitting up as Wanda nodded slowly starting to pick out what she was going to wear. "Should we tell my father today, or wait for a good time to come up?" she asked tossing several shirts over her head and onto the bed. One landed on Todd's shoulder, which he brushed off.

"Maybe we could wait, yo, cause I don't wanna live with those x-geeks any longer than I have to," Todd answered hopping over to Wanda and kissing her lightly on the cheek. Wanda smiled and nodded.

"I see your point Todd, but maybe it would be better to get it over with sooner, and be done with that entire part of this," Wanda answered as the phone rang. Todd grabbed it and answered.

"Yo, this is Wanda's personal secretary, she's busy, so what do you want?" Todd listened and then handed the phone to Wanda. "It's Rogue, she heard about everything from Kitty, I knew she had a big mouth." Wanda glared slightly in the direction of Lance's room and too the phone.

"Hey, Rogue, how's things? No, really? She told who what?!" Todd watched Wanda and decided to hide under the bed as he could tell Wanda was getting annoyed about something and an annoyed Wanda was a dangerous Wanda. "I see," Wanda continued throwing a small hex at her nightstand. "Thanks for the warning Rogue, okay, see you in school, later." Wanda slammed the phone down in its cradle. "Apparently Kitty told everyone about everything," Wanda stated sinking onto the bed. Todd looked up at her and hopped up next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"They would have found out anyway."

"So not the point, I wanted them to find out on my terms, and I know Xavier will tell my father, if he doesn't one of those brats will," she growled scaring Todd a little as the phone rang again. Wanda grabbed it.

"Hello? Oh, um, hi Father."


End file.
